


Pain Hurts

by Midnight_Blossom



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Edna's hard love, Gen, Loss, M/M, Nightmare, Pain, Poor Meebo, Post-Game, Sorey is only mentioned, Tears, True friends, but happy at the end, slaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Blossom/pseuds/Midnight_Blossom
Summary: Lailah always felt the nightmares.Being the main source of malevolence, Lailah always felt a stab of pain in her heart when she slept, effectively waking her from her slumber. But she never truly worried about it. Because she knew that, as long as she waited for him to calm down and situate himself, Sorey would either simply go back to better dreams or walk out into the night where she could follow and comfort him.It wasn't till after Sorey fell asleep that Lailah realized one thing.Sorey wasn't the only one having nightmares.





	

Lailah always felt the nightmares.

 

Being the main source of malevolence, Lailah always felt a stab of pain in her heart when she slept, effectively waking her from her slumber. But she never truly worried about it. Because she knew that, as long as she waited for him to calm down and situate himself, Sorey would either simply go back to better dreams or walk out into the night where she could follow and comfort him.

 

All throughout the journey with her Shepherd, Lailah had experienced only three different situations with Sorey’s nightmares.

Once, after he had lost his ability to see his seraphim; once, after hearing and witnessing Mikleo’s past; once, when he was told that he would sleep for centuries and may never see his human - and even seraphim - friends again.

Just three simple times in which Sorey openly confessed and was instantly comforted by Lailah, Mikleo, Javeid and even Edna, albeit in her own harsh way.

It wasn’t till after Sorey had went to slumber with Maotelus that Lailah realized something.

Sorey wasn’t the only one having nightmares.

  


It started after a particularly nasty one, in which Mikleo had thrashed around his bed until he bolted up, silent but broken. The morning was there to greet him though the sun had yet to peak out completely over the horizon. He had sighed until he was back in control and slipped away, taking Sorey’s decorative sword with him and heading out of the room he shared with Zaveid.

Lailah had felt the pang from the room over and opened the door quietly, watching the seraph walk away. From the distance, he looked pristine as always though she noted the slight hang in his shoulders.

“Mikleo! Wait!”

Lailah ran up to the young seraphim, taking in his bagged eyes and ragged stance. From closer up, she saw that the dark circles under his eyes were a bit too prominent and his whole body seemed to weigh down and into the floor, like he lacked strength to stand up straight. She bit back a worried gasp, knowing it would only make the private boy withdraw. He looked at her for a second, tilting his head to the side.

“What Lailah?”

She looked away and thought for a moment. She clapped her hands and her eyes lit, trying hard to sound normal.

“Let’s bake cookies today! We are resting in Marlind for another few days and you haven’t made any delicious sweets since…”

She trailed off, seeing the amethyst eyes narrow. He sighed and turned, heading out the lobby, body tense.

“Yeah, sounds like a plan. But before that, I want to train for a little bit. Before everyone wakes up. We can bake once everyone is up and moving about. Promise.”

And with that he was gone. Lailah let her face fall and just watched the door, debating whether or not she should follow him.

Edna broke her thoughts.

“Just leave him Lailah. Meebo is being stupid. I felt him tossing all night. He just needs time to be alone. Don’t force your kindness one those who don’t want it.”

Lailah winced from the sting but heard the concern laced in the anger.

“You’re right. Mikleo is strong. I am sure he will get through this.”

She gave Edna a smile in which the earth seraph simply tilted her head. As she headed back to the room they shared with the two human girls, Edna lingered a bit longer, looked towards where Mikleo had gone.

“Stupid Meebo. Stupleo. You’re getting a little worse for wear. What would Sorey say to that?”

 

Mikleo had been having nightmares ever since Sorey started sleeping. And thinking back, Lailah probably should have guessed that he had the nightmares even before that. He had been waking in his sleep after hours of tossing and turning, only sometimes having ones bad enough to make him cry out. Lailah could only guess what they were about but she had a good idea.

If anyone was still mourning the group’s loss, it was Mikleo.

Sorey and Mikleo had been close. Their friendship went miles past any other and, even though Sorey loved and cherished all his companions, he always had a soft spot for his water seraph. Even when he had made his decision to help Maotelus, she knew that the two boys had went off and discussed it for themselves.

And she also knew that Mikleo was against it from the start.

But he had stood by Sorey’s decision, actually being one of the main ones who kept the Shepherd going. Even when Sorey had his nightmare, Mikleo had held him, told him it was okay and helped reaffirm the boy’s determination. Lailah had been proud of Mikleo for remaining the cool and collected seraph that Sorey had needed at the time.

But now, with him being the one having nightmares and his one and only not being able to reverse the roles, she wasn’t so sure.

 

Mikleo was too calm and collected. He was too strong. He was too considerate. Especially since he was the youngest seraph, barely eighteen compared to the centuries the rest had on him. And yet, he made sure he was “too” everything, so that Sorey - and now Rose and everyone else - really never had to be.

He never complained, even when the malevolence was completely hindering him. More than once on their journey did Sorey and him fight over Mikleo’s weakened state. But Mikleo had simply said that he was fine and Sorey didn’t need to worry since he could easily rest within Sorey’s soul. That had shut Sorey up, though from then on Sorey would call for his friend whenever he saw it affecting him.

He pushed himself past his limits, especially during training, and it wasn’t surprising that he would have to be given lots of water and rest after sessions. Especially when he fought against Edna or Sorey. That was also something they fought about though Sorey usually lost since he couldn’t find things wrong with becoming stronger. Edna would always tease but even she showed concern under her taunts.

He was the best healer and as such, he never allowed himself to relax before, after or during a fight. He was either fighting, healing or doing both, And though he handled it well, everyone knew how much healing took out of the water seraph. Especially when there were heavy waves of malevolence. Sorey had fought with him about this too, though no one really won that fight.

 

Now, Mikleo seemed have put everything into overdrive, healing every little wound, practicing from sunrise to well past sunset and never once addressing his feelings with anyone, not even himself. And though Lailah knew it was no way to live, she had simply thought it was a part his mourning and even went as far as to tell everyone to give him space. But, as the weeks turned into months, Lailah realized her mistake a bit too late.

  


It happened during a rather nasty fight.

Having armatized, Rose and Mikleo worked wonders, coordinating perfectly with one another, So it was a surprise when the armatus broke suddenly. It was even more surprising that Rose was left cradling Mikleo’s limp body in her arms, screaming for back-up as all the hellions focused on their fallen comrade.

Lailah and Zaveid had instantly jumped in, taking charge and fighting off the threats as Edna grabbed Mikleo and ran to a safe distance, backing off from the battle so Rose and Alisha could focus.

Afterwards, they all crowded around the seraph, Lailah working extra hard to heal everyone by herself.

Rose and Alisha tried to gently shake the seraph awake, the fear in their eyes giving Lailah - and the others - a clear but small stab. As if woken by this, Mikleo started to stir, His eyes fluttered open and he stared at everyone dazed.

“Mikleo! Thank gods!”

“We thought you went and left us all alone!”

“Are you okay? What happened!?”

Everyone was practically yelling at the young seraph though Lailah noticed Edna kept her mouth shut, her hands coiled in fists, shaking slightly.

Mikleo blinked a few more times before bolting up, realizing what had happened. He looked away and blushed slightly, obviously embarrassed at himself and waved away everyone’s concerns.

“I am fine. I am sorry to worry everyone. I must have not been paying attention to the malevolence and got affected by it or something. Nothing it worry about though It won’t happen again.”

Lailah took his word for it. She knew he wouldn’t allow himself to faint during a battle ever again though she highly doubted it was from carelessness.

Rose and Alisha seemed to share her thoughts as they flashed her a worried look, starting when Mikleo went to stand.

He got to his feet and then wobbled, his eyes rolling back into his head and his legs giving out. He stumbled right into Zaveid, who knew better than to let go.

“You probably shouldn’t try standing by yourself. It won’t help anyone.”

Mikleo scoffed, trying to brush off the concern but also not resisting the help he was getting.

“I am fine. Just give me a moment.”

That was it.

Edna, who had remained completely silent throughout the whole thing, simply walked up to Mikleo and slapped him, the sound ringing out. He cried and his hand flew to his face, glaring openly as everyone else stared in shock.

“What was tha-”

“Shut up!”

Mikleo flinched away as Edna screamed over him and even Zaveid took a step back, carrying Mikleo with him. Lailah and the girls simply watched, not sure what to do anymore. Edna pointed at Mikleo with her umbrella and continued.

“I have had enough of your crap Meebo! You lie about your health! You hide your feelings away! You don’t let anyone worry about you and you always, always, always end up worse than the time before! Enough is enough! Just spit it out already! If you are feeling sad or angry or anything at all, you have to tell people! No one can magically know your feelings and Sorey instantly here to translate stubborn seraph!”

Edna jousted her umbrella with every point and Lailah watched as Mikleo seemed to feel every one of the jabs. When she mentioned Sorey, a stab went through the whole group at the small insult but Mikleo was the only one who spoke, now tense and shaking against Zaveid. Lailah knew he probably wanted to run but also knew his pride would never allow him too.

He simply rubbed his cheek and looked away, mumbling. “I am sorry. Nothing is wrong, I just was caught off-guard. I’ll do better next time.”

Edna sighed in exasperation and walked up, giving him another slap.

This time, everyone broke out in objections.

“Edna please! This isn’t helping!”

“Come on, slapping is a little unfair!”

“Just stop already! We can talk about this later!”

But Mikleo was already angry. He pushed off from Zaveid, his face no longer masking his feeling.

“What is wrong with you Edna!? Do you just enjoy causing pain?! Is it like a part of you now! It isn’t helping, no matter what you use! I don’t know what you want from me! Why can’t you just be clear!?”

Edna spat right back, “Says the one person who can’t be clear as the water he uses! You’re the only one with uncertain thoughts running through your head, Sleepleo!”

Mikleo flinched at the attack but Edna continued before he could retaliate.

“It isn’t like no one notices. Especially since you are thrashing around half the time, calling for Sorey. God, you’re more honest then compared to when you’re awake. You won’t even talk about them but you have no trouble making everyone uncomfortable dealing with them in your sleep!”

Silence followed. By this time, Mikleo was facing Edna while the other stood back and watched the exchange helplessly, knowing it had to happen before anyone could move on.

Mikleo was shaking from rage, his hands balled into fists as he held back tears of anger.

“At least I am trying to deal with my feelings. Last time I checked, I wasn’t using sarcasm to hide the loss of a friend. Or my dragon of a brother for that matter.”

The words were out before he could take them back. Gasps were thrown out and Edna looked like she might actually kill him. But she just spat and pointed her umbrella at him, saying the one thing he couldn’t fight against.

“Locking your feelings up and pushing them away isn’t dealing with them. At least I am coping! At least I know when to ask for help!”

Edna might as well have slapped him. Again. He sputtered, trying to force words out of his mouth.

“I-I know…!” His voice cracked at his desperation and he closed his mouth and took a breath, forcing the words out. “I… don’t need your help. I am doing fine by myself.”

Eda sighed and dropped her umbrella, "Will you ever get it!?" She closed the distance between them in two steps. Mikleo took a step back and Zaveid stepped forward, both waiting for another slap.

But it never came.

Instead, Edna grabbed Mikleo and pulled him into a hug, shocking the younger seraph so bad, he didn’t even fight. Then she squeezed and started to pet his hair. He made a noise and tried to escape but she hit his head harder than the pat and he stopped for a second. Her voice was barely above a whisper, harsh and barely holding back tears.

“Of course you need help Meebo. Everyone knows it. Heck, even Sorey knew it, before he went and ditched. We were just waiting for you to say something. Should have known you’d be too scared to say it though.”

Mikleo struggled weakly against her, his voice muffled against her clothes. But, if Edna was anything, she was patient and she simply held tighter, not giving Mikleo a chance to escape. After a few futile attempts he simply stopped, letting her pet him until he felt himself breaking.

He shook and tried his hardest not to cry.

 

Edna was right. He wasn’t dealing with the pain. He wasn’t going to ask for help. And he wasn’t going to get through it without that. But he couldn't let himself ask. He had no right. He felt that he wasn’t deserving. For Sorey had chosen his path and Mikleo had decided to support him the whole journey through.

But it hurt.

The pain was always there, from the moment their journey had turned to focus on Maotelus to now, his time consumed by the dreams. The pain was slowly eating away at him, sometimes even showing when he had talked with Sorey. Of course he would have noticed. But Mikleo was good at hiding. He drowned the pain in training and exploring, not giving it a chance to surface.

At least, not until after Sorey had left.

Now, it was back and more consuming than ever. The pain made him shake with anger; made him breathless from sorrow; made him crying and on the floor for relief. The pain gave him nightmares, all of them focusing on a simple thought that Mikleo alone had given.

Sorey had abandoned him.

It was ridiculous. It was stupid. Sorey would never have done such a thing and they had already promised to find each other again when he woke up. But, the feeling of abandonment, of loss, of loneliness was enough to eat away at the seraph’s heart. He was actually surprised the others hadn’t noticed sooner. Or maybe they had.

They just never brought it up

 

Mikleo slowly leaned against Edna, beginning to soak her clothes with freshwater tears. Edna felt him whisper into her, barely catching the words.

“It _hurts_.”

Edna, though solid to the core and not at all emotional, broke. And when she saw the faces of her other companions, she knew they had broke too. All of them were instantly hugging Mikleo, no one speaking until Edna broke the silence.

“Dumb Meebo. Of course it hurts. All pain does. It hurts and hurts and never goes away. No matter how many times you face it. No matter who you try to talk to. No matter how long you try to get over it. . But you know what? Pain hurts but is necessary. It helps us with mourning and gives us a new light to walk around with. It reminds us of our weakness and gives us a means to a new strength. Pain hurts but you don’t have to hide it.”

She squeezed him harder, trying to make sure he got the next words.

“Pain isn’t something to be ashamed of. It isn’t a weakness Mikleo. It is something that is good and natural and you are not allowed to hide it from us. Because Sorey never hid it and you would never hide it from him. We are your new Sorey and you are not to think otherwise.”

Mikleo laughed, taking a second to breathe. The warmth of his companions filled him, surprisingly reassuring and peaceful. “How lame. Couldn’t even get rid of the sappy romance.”

“Sorry, it comes with the package.”

Mikleo laughed again at this but soon his bubble of joy burst and let out the tears he had held back for so long. He grabbed for Edna and didn’t mind everyone grabbing him and simply cried. But no one minded, everyone simply holding the water seraph as he finally let himself go.

 

It took around ten minutes before Mikleo cried himself to sleep. Everyone let him go and Zaveid carried him, going back to their hotel. After a few days of being knocked out with Edna as guard, Mikleo woke up, refreshed and renewed.

Back on their journey, Mikleo opened up, letting everyone slowly get close to him, maybe not as Sorey had been but still close. Close as family. His nightmare slowly disappeared and he seemed happier now, to the point where even Rose and Alisha noticed and acted on. The group became united more and at the end of their journey, all the friends promised to stay in touch.

 

Edna and Mikleo particularly stayed in touch, Edna keeping an eye on Mikleo’s progress through the different ruins and Mikleo coming to visit on her mountain, bring a souvenir every time. They always bickered and Mikleo never visited alone, bringing along Lailah and Zaveid, but they both knew it gave them a good comfort seeing the other’s face.

 

When Sorey finally woke up, Mikleo was there right next to him and Edna, being herself, made them meet in the most extraordinary way.

 

She snickered and walked out of the ruins, looking away as Sorey pulled Mikleo out of her trap in the floor, beaming from side to side. She felt her own face breaking out  and simply whispered,

  
“Stupleo. Even you haven’t gotten rid of the sappy romance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, I think Mikleo must have been real hurt the first few years of departing from Sorey. It was gonna happen and no one can tell me otherwise. Especially when the whole group was still together and yet the main man wasn't. 
> 
> I also like to think that, even with all her sarcasm and cruelty, Edna would still care for Mikleo and the rest of them, Especially with what happened to her dragon of a brother...
> 
> But just me.


End file.
